Sweet pain
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Un soir, Squall prend une douche dans un hôtel et Zell est là ! Il compte bien  à ce que son ami s'ouvre davantage à lui.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Squaresoft.**

_Douce douleur_

Squall se battait contre des monstres sur les terrains d'entraînement sous le regard discret de Zell qui se posait bien des questions sur le comportement de son ami.

_* Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé récemment ? Je peux dire que Squall est déprimé. Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas le genre de type à se laisser aller de la sorte. C'est ça ! Moi, le grand Zell, fera ce qu'il peut. *_

Zell s'avança à grandes foulées vers son compagnon d'un air sérieux qui restait néanmoins très prétentieux.

« Yo, Squall !

- Zell...

- Pas besoin d'être si distant, tu sais. Le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est me laisser participer à la lutte. »

Après avoir parlé de son incroyable force, son charisme, sa force de caractère...

« Quo... ? »

Le blond trébucha sur une bosse sur le sol et tomba la tête la première dans la bouche de la plante. Le brun resta sans bouger quelques secondes avant de sortir son camarade de l'endroit où il était tombé.

« Ugh ! Il allait me digérer ! »

Une fois sauvé, Zell obtint sa vengeance en frappant très fort la plante.

« Salaud ! Prends ça ! »

Et BONK ! 9999 de dégâts ! Le monstre vola au loin et on n'était pas près de le revoir de sitôt !

« Uh, Zell ? Je suppose que la rumeur disant que tu as couru en colère dans la salle de bains des filles était vraie. Voudrais-tu te calmer un peu ?

- Ew ! Je suis couvert de sucs gastriques ! »

Le blond prit conscience de ce que Squall venait de dire.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé ! »

… Dès qu'il fut rentré à l'hôtel, Zell partit prendre une douche.

« Jeez ! J'ai vraiment foiré là-bas.

- Rince-toi bien et minutieusement, Zell. Ou bien tu finiras chauve. »

La voix provenait de la douche d'à côté et c'était celle de Léon. Dincht ouvrit le rideau pour essayer de parler avec lui.

« Hey, Squall ?

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- Écoute, je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour toi ces temps-ci. Tu dois toujours t'occuper de tout le monde dans l'équipe. Le directeur de l'école attendait aussi beaucoup de nous. Tu dois beaucoup t'inquiéter.

- … ? »

L'épéiste ne comprenait ou son camarade voulait en venir. En tout cas, Dincht se réjouissait d'avoir une discussion d'homme à homme avec Squall.

« C'est là où je veux en venir ! Viens me voir pour me parler de tout et n'importe quoi ! Je sais que tu as des choses en tête que tu ne peux partager qu'avec un autre mec, pas vrai ? Impossible que je me trompe !

- Excuse-moi ? D'où est-ce que te viennent de telles idées ? Je n'ai rien à te dire. Tu vois ? C'est ce que je veux dire. Arrête de te retenir comme ça ! Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous asseoir et de parler depuis des lustres ! »

_* Essaye t-il d'attirer l'attention ? *_

« Quelle serait la différence si je parlais avec toi ? »

Zell fut blessé que son compagnon lui parle ainsi.

« Parfait ! Je suppose que tu n'as pas confiance en moi du tout. Je veux juste t'aider ! Venant d'un idiot comme moi, tu ne dois en avoir rien à foutre de ce que j'ai à dire. Je crois, que j'ai peur... que tu... ne m'aimes pas. »

_* Whoa ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte... *_

Le tatoué voulut corriger ce qu'il avait dit cependant, en entendant les derniers mots de son ami, le brun ne put continuer à jouer l'indifférent. Il sortit de suite de sa douche et on avait ainsi une vue parfaite sur sa magnifique musculature d'Hercule.

_* Qu-quoi maintenant ? L'ai je contrarié ? *_

« Tu as raison. Dans ce cas, ça t'es égal de m'entendre ?

- ! P-pas du tout ! Whoa ! »

Léon avait attiré Dinch dans sa cabine pour ensuite fermer rapidement le rideau de la douche.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que c'est, merde ! Uph !

- Il est temps que tu prennes une autre douche. Tu vas attraper froid ...

- Huh? Squa … »

L'épéiste paraissait soudainement plus gentil d'habitude. En tout cas, le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cause de la proximité du visage de Squall du sien. Trop proche... Son visage était proche... Léon avait embrassé Zell qui ne sut pas comment réagir à ce geste totalement innatendu.

_* … ! Huh... ? Nn... ! S-Squall ! Qu-qu- qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Nngh ! *_

Dincht n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce baiser... son corps ne voulait pas bouger. Ce n'est pas que c'était désagréable car il gémissait intérieurement sous les douces sensations que lui prodiguaient les lèvres du brun. Cependant, il voulait savoir pourquoi il lui faisait ça ! Malheureusement, il parvenait difficilement à s'exprimer surtout que Léon venait d'agripper son sexe.

« Whoa !Whoa ! Whoa ! Whoa ! Hey ! Squall ! A-arrête ! J'ai le droit de résister !

- N'avais-tu pas envie que je m'ouvre davantage à toi ?

- Huh ? Ben... Ouais... Mais... Huh ? Mmph ! »

Squall embrassa le blond qui rougissait sur la joue avant de remuer énergiquement son pénis. Zell avait le cœur qui battait la chamade sans en comprendre la raison.

_* Uh-oh c'est mauvais...Je deviens si excité avec ça ! C'est trop bizarre ! Suis-je supposé être heureux à propos de ça ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Squall... Ça ne peux pas... *_

« Ah... aah ! Nn ! Nn ! »

Il était toujours incapable de le repousser... surtout que c'était vraiment trop bon. Le blond posa machinalement ses mains sur le dos de son ami tandis qu'il gémissait de plus belle. Léon trouvait son compagnon délicieux à regarder et à toucher.

« Zell... Regarde comment tu es mouillé...

- Nngh ! Ah ! S-Squall ! Squall, arrêt...

- Zell... tu es si adorable.

- Ah ! Aah ! »

Dincht venait de relâcher la pression ressentie sur son membre depuis que le brun le touchait. Le sperme coulait le long de ses jambes et il laissa sa tête tomber sur le corps de Squall en haletant. Seulement, ce n'était pas encore fini !

« Zell... … prêt ? »

Léon avait soulevé le corps du blond qui était contre le mur. Il comptait aller jusque... là ?

« W-woah !

- Squall ! Vas-y doucement ! Pas y vite !

- Je ne peux attendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « je ne peux pas attendre » … »

Finalement, Léon changea Zell de position. Il se retrouva les deux mains contre le mur, presque à quatre pattes mais l'endroit où ils étaient rendait cette position difficile. Squall lui tenait le derrière en sachant précisément ce qu'il voulait faire.

« S... Squall... »

_* Ah ! *_

L'épéiste venait de glisser deux doigts dans l'anus de Dincht. Cela ne manqua de faire réagir Zell mais c'était un mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Enfin, on pouvait se demander si ce n'était pas que du plaisir.

« Aaaaah ! N-no ! Ah ! Ça fait mal !

- Zell... »

Léon avait remplacé ses doigts par son bas-ventre, son compagnon avait du mal à supporter tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Un filet de bave coulait de la bouche du blond où des larmes perlaient aussi du coin de ses yeux. Le brun perdurait sa pénétration dans l'intimité de Zell. Il essaya comme il pouvait de lui parler franchement et de façon on ne peut plus sincère par rapport à d'habitude.

« Zell, je t'aime. Alors quand tu es avec moi... ... J'ai du mal à croire que tu te sentes comme ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. S'il te plaît, n'agit plus comme ça.

- Nngh... Squall ? ! »

_* Qu'est-ce... ? Que veut-il dire par là ? Parce que Squall... … tu étais celui qui ne m'a jamais regardé une seule fois. Ah... il n'a jamais été bon pour exprimer ses sentiments... Cela signifie que... *_

Presque... ils étaient presque tous les deux rendus à l'extase. Zell gémissait péniblement avec ses joues qui se teintaient d'un rouge carmin et...

« Uugh ! Mmph ! Nn ! »

Un orgasme simultané... atteint par les deux hommes. Une fois leurs ébats amoureux enfin terminés, Dincht était assis par terre, il soufflait un peu car Squall l'avait bien fatigué.

« Tu vas bien ? Désolé si j'ai été trop brutal avec toi. »

Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, Zell allait très bien et il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur coutumière. Il se posait juste une question sur son compagnon.

« Je suis ... Je ne peux pas m'en remettre ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais le genre de type qui pense au sexe et d'autres choses.

- Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? Tu es celui qui me tente toujours.

- ! Quo-quoi ! Quand ai-je jamais fait ça !

- ( Squall vision )Tout le temps. Tu es toujours collé à moi ou tu me regardes avec ces mignons yeux de chiot. »


End file.
